Just A Dream?
by Tatsu45449
Summary: An Aria&Spencer story. First time writer. Please leave a review.
1. Just A Dream?

I walk through the door and drop my bag straight on the floor, something Spence hates but I'm too tired to even care, I'll just deal with her when I can feel my body again. I drag myself up the stairs and barge into her room to see her but naked, Im too stunned to even move, frozen in awe at the sight of her. "Aria!" I know I should say something but I can't. She grabs a shirt off of her bed and slips it on. 'Damn.' When she puts it on she walks over to me and waves her hand in front of my face, when I don't respond she stares at me in concern "Aria?" then places a hand on my shoulder. "Huh?" I say in a voice even I don't recognize. She looks at me "Are you feeling alright?" "No." She picks me up and places me on my bed which is straight across from hers. "Thanks." I mumble. And before I know it Im drifting off into a deep sleep.

And the dreams begin again. Only this time it feels a little too real. I feel soft lips kissing my inner thighs, moving towards my mound achingly slow. When they make contact my breath hitches as I grip the sheets and a soft moan escapes my lips. I'm hoping Spence doesn't hear me. But wait, this isn't how it usually goes I never even think about her hearing me. Im awake, and I slowly lift my head and see that there is actually someone down there between my legs. I gasp, part from horror and mostly from the pleasure I'm getting. I try my hardest to fight the moans that are desperately trying to escape from my mouth but I dont want to wake Spence. Spence! I lift my head again and see that her bed is empty, 'Where the hell is she?' a moan escapes as I feel a finger slip in, then another, then another. I'm gripping the sheets so hard I'm sure my knuckles are white. Fighting a moan thats trying to escape from my mouth when all of sudden it stops. The mouth is gone, and the fingers slip out so fast it shocks me and the moan escapes as a whimper. "Aria?" I close my eyes, trying to place the voice. "Aria I know you're not asleep."

My head shoots up from my pillow "Spencer?!" "Shhh! You'll wake everyone up." she says casually as she removes the sheets from over her head. I look at her in a state of shock, and confusion. "How long have you been awake?" she asks as she sits at the foot of my bed. I still stare at her in silence. "Well?" she says in an impatient voice. "Since you started." I finally answer her. "Why didnt you say something?" "What the hell was I supposed to say?...Hey I think someone is eating me out? It's not something that happens everyday!" "Can you not yell?" "Woah, wait a minute. How the hell was I supposed to react?" "Moan, pull my hair." she says "Like you usually do." I stare at her. "What?" She looks away from me and says "This isn't the first time. Han told me you liked me, so I went for it." I look at her. "It started on the night you got drunk, I made a move, we had sex but the next day you didn't remember it. And when you moved in I just decided to do it again. I figured in your sleep you'd wake up but when you never did, I actually liked it this way better. I got to fuck you, and not deal with the awkwardness to follow. I stare at her in disbelief. "Are you mad?" "You've been raping me….in my sleep. I can't even…." She straddles me and kisses me hard to shut me up, and after a while I stop fighting it.

As the kisses get more desperate I start to smell her arousal and I slowly move my hands down using one to grip her ass and the other to cup her vagina seeing shes wetter than I am. She moans in my mouth as I slide her underwear to the side and plunge a finger deep inside her and she starts to ride my hand. She breaks the kiss throwing her head back looking down at me before she collapses onto me screaming into my pillow as she comes for me. I smile and use this as an advantage to flip her over and move down her body, stopping at her panties pulling them off and take her into my mouth letting all of her juices flow into my mouth, enjoying her taste. Equal parts of sweet and salty. I remove myself to let her catch her breath but before she makes a full recovery I plunge three fingers inside her as I dive in again as she grabs my hair pushing me towards her and grinding on my mouth trying to get as much friction as possible. I take my free hand and place an index finger into her but causing her body to shake and her walls to tighten around my fingers but I dont slow down. I start to hum giving her a vibration to which she starts thrashing around screaming my name until finally she comes again and again until she pulls my head up from her and I hear her in a barely audible whisper saying "Please stop,I can't take anymore." before she falls asleep. I pull the covers up to cover us and I pull her into my arms as I fall into a blissful sleep.


	2. The Next Day

ARIA'S P.O.V.

I wake up the next morning, and I'm alone, the only signs of last night actually happening is the substance I just accidently moved my foot into. I lean up and look at Spencer's bed which is empty then at my phone to see a text from Spencer. "**Hey. I had to go to school early, I texted Han to come and pick you up around 7. Cant wait to see you." **I smile and check the time 6:59, but since its Hanna I have time to get ready and even get breakfast. An hour later I hear a car horn and I grab my bag and go get into Hanna's car. "Hey." she smirks "Hey? That's all you're gonna say to me?" I squint at her. "Oh please. You skipped all the way to my car, either you had a really good dream, or you and Spencer had sex." I roll my eyes "Come on Hanna we're gonna be late for school." She shrugs and puts the car into drive, "Fine. Don't tell I'll just ask Spencer or Em." I sigh and look out the window praying for the ride to end as soon as possible.

When we arrive at school I've never been so happy to be here in my life. I practically run to the doors until I see Em. She smiles when she sees me and waves me over. "H…" "Spencer and Aria had sex." Hanna says interrupting me. "Hanna!" Em says as she shoots her a look then she turns to me "Sorry Aria." I shake my head and start to say something but Ali strolls up to us and says "So, did you do anything fun last night?" I stare at her. "Oh Aria, you should really tell Spence to pull the curtains together at night." I feel my eyes widen. "I saw her walk over to your bed and then heard a scream and it didn't sound like she was scared. I'm just surprised her Mom didn't come running in." I make the mistake of looking at Hanna who is clearly enjoying this. "Ali!" Emily scolds her and takes me away from the both of them, oh God how I love Emily. "What would I do without you?" I say once we're out of earshot. "Die of humiliation." she replies as we head to her locker. "Okay the scary kids are gone….how was it?" "It was amazing. I didn't want it to end but I knew if I didn't I still wouldn't be out of bed." "Well at least one of us is getting some action." "Maya's still mad?" she slams her locker shut "Yeah, it got worse." "What?" I say stunned "How?" "She came over my house yesterday." I look at her "Isn't that a good thing?" She turns towards me "Ali was the one to answer the door" "Ouch." "Yeah tell me about it." The school bell rings, and she sighs "Well I guess its time for the most awkward History class ever. I'll talk to you later." and she walks down the hall and takes a deep breath before stepping into Mr. Howards' class, Maya and Ali following after her. 'Poor Em.'

I spin around and head for my first period, which I have with Hanna and Spencer, who have to spend the whole class working on a group project with which is taught by my mom. I think me and Em might have a tie. I go in and take my normal seat right by Caleb. "Hey." he smiles at me "Oh God not you too." he smirks. "I'm gonna kill Hanna." I look up "Speak of the devil." Who walks in with Spencer, who is giving me a look that sends a shiver down my spine. Which doesn't go unnoticed by Caleb nor Hanna who leans over and says "Wanna switch seats?" and Caleb laughs "Hannah don't." she frowns "Fine." The bell rings and class is in session. "Alright class go into your groups and get to work, and I do mean work, don't make me sorry I let you all have a choice." she shoots me a look then one to Mona and Noel before sitting down at her desks and starts grading what looks like yesterday's quiz. "Soooo?" Hanna asks taking a seat in front of Spencer and I, we exchange glances. "So what?" Spencer replies. Hanna leans back in her seat "You're really gonna act like nothing happened?" Spencer ignores her and pulls out her folder, notebook and a pen, "So how about a powerpoint? Aria does the artwork, I'll do the slides, and Hanna will do the talking since she is obviously a morning person." She looks at Hanna who rolls her eyes then to me and I can't help but blush.

Hanna scoffs "Get a room." I look at her "What?" "You're undressing each other with your eyes." she replies not missing a beat. I look over at Caleb who motions towards his phone. I pull mines out of my bag. "**Watch her face." **I look back at him to see him writing a text fighting back a smile when he puts it back in his pocket I nudge Spencer and show her the text she nods and we look at Hanna. "What?" she leans forward "Is my hair flat?" I shake my head and watch her as she looks at her phone. Watching her turn red and shudder, typing something on her phone then fighting back her obvious urge to look back at Caleb. "Something you want to share Han?" Spencers says eyeing her down. "Nope." 'Thanks Caleb.'

SPENCER'S P.O.V.

Knowing Hanna's attention is officially off of us, I take my hand and place it on Aria's leg moving it towards her center. At first she's taken back but she quickly regains her posture not wanting to alert anyone. She's probably as thankful as I am that we sit at the back of the room surrounded by old history textbooks and a projector. Plus she's wearing a skirt….how convenient well at least for me. I finally reach her center she whispers "Spence no." loud enough for me to hear but I ignore her and I continue my actions. I carefully push her underwear aside and easily slip a finger inside her so fast her breath hitches and she sends me a death stare. I look at her and mouth "Oops." not meaning it at all. Both ignoring Hanna's gaze she realizes this and whispers "Really in front of me? We're in class you perverts." I look at her and say "I don't know what you're talking about Janitors' Closet as I continue my attack on Aria who is impressively holding back the moans trying to escape. So I turn it up a notch and add another finger she starts to buck her hips but stops midway remembering where she is. I use my thumb to add pressure to her clit and she puts her pencil in her mouth and digs her nails in the desk. Knowing that if I continue she's gonna lose it and blow it so I remove my hand and hear her whimper at the lost of contact as if she lost a part of herself and I smile. "No." I look at her and shes staring me down "Fuck me." she whispers loud enough for only me to hear. I smirk and return my attention to a blank piece of paper. 'Huh?' Oh wait Hanna and Aria...what was I thinking when I agreed to work with them...oh that's right I wasn't. Then the bell rings and she stands up and heads towards the door stopping to look back at me waiting for me to take the hint. Then we leave, once we're out the door she grabs my hand and leads me toward the girls bathroom.


	3. The Quickie

SPENCER'S P.O.V.

When she drags me into the biggest stall, she slams me against the wall and kisses me, I feel her tongue lick my bottom lip. I can't do anything but open my mouth and grant her access. I grab her by her hips and pull her closer into me, and she groans as I lift her up. Once I feel her wrap her legs around me I move my hand towards her center and start to finish what I started in class. Knowing that we only have about 5 minutes left until 2nd period I know I have to make this quick. She breaks the kiss to catch her breath and I slow my actions then kiss her hard on the mouth to suppress the sounds that she involuntarily makes when I place 2 fingers inside her. Starting to pump them inside of her she breaks the kiss and places her head on my shoulder wrapping her arms around me to keep herself from falling as she starts to match her hips to the rhythm of my fingers. "Oh God." I hear her say in a whisper as I start to pump faster feeling her about to reach her peak I start to rub furiously at her G-spot, and she screams out, but I don't stop until I feel her walls tighten around my fingers. I let her ride out her high and then I slide my fingers out of her. I absent mindedly lick my fingers clean and when I look at her she's looking at me in awe. I straighten my clothes and check the time '2 minutes left.' I pull her into me and kiss her, just when she's about to deepen it I break it and say "I'll see you at break. Love you." quickly checking out my appearance and I'm out the door running to A.P. Russian History. It's only when I reach the door as the bell rings that I realize that I said I love you, and I facepalm.

"Something wrong?" 'No. It can't be.' I look up "Toby?"

ARIA'S P.O.V.

I lick the bottom of Spencer's lip but she breaks the kiss "I'll see you at break. Love you." and leaves me in the stall alone. I step out of the stall and walk up to the mirror checking out my appearance, and I look a mess. My hair is all out of place, my face is flushed, my lips are bruised and my skirt is hiked up so high it looks like it's apart of my shirt. 'Where do I even start?' I start to move down my skirt to it's original place, then I rake my hands through my hair and then BOOM it hits me like a ton of bricks 'She loves me?'

ALI'S P.O.V.

Walking out of 1st period so many things are racing through my mind. I keep playing yesterday's scene over and over again in my head. Things were going great with Em, but Maya decided to grace us with her presence. Bitch. I don't even get what Em sees in her or why the girls think that they're so perfect for each other. I may not have been the best friend to Emily but I loved her more than anything, stupid Mona just had to find a way to ruin my life, if I knew how smart that little witch was I would've gave her a chance. I see a girl with long brown hair run out of the bathroom 'Spencer?' I walk into the girls bathroom and find Aria sitting against the wall lost in thought. I sigh, maybe someone is having it worse than I am. I walk over to her and wave my hand in front of her face "Aria?" nothing. I snap my fingers in front of her face "Hey earth to Aria!" "Huh?" she replies hazily. I stand back up "Oh God Aria. Are you high?" She looks at me "What? No. Why would you say that?" I look at her and gesture to where she is. "Any reason why you're in the girls bathroom looking like you just got out of P.E.?" she rolls her eyes and starts to stand up "Spence just said she loves me."

I look at her, "Oh cut the crap Aria, just admit that you just had sex." she looks at me like I just said the most insulting thing ever. I cross my arms "I just saw Spence run out of here like she just ran a marathon, and I come in here to find you slumped against the wall with bruised lips." "I'm serious Ali!" I look at her 'Holy crap.' "You're not lying." She shakes her head and opens her mouth but quickly shuts it. I have an internal sigh. Aria is the only girl that just refuses to open up to me, but I can't blame her. "Want me to text Em?" I say pulling out my phone and waving it. "Ali don't use me as an excuse to text Emily." I throw my head back and remember this is Aria, she's never been as easy to fool as the others. Since she obviously isn't going to open to me I decide to tell her about the incident that happened in 1st period.


End file.
